clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
.swf
An .swf ("S'hock'w'ave '''F'lash" or "'S'mall 'W'eb 'F'ormat") file is a flash extension file used by the Club Penguin Team when designing rooms, player cards, penguins, games, etc. When you open a .swf room, no penguins appear, because it is just a local .swf file. Club Penguin is made with Adobe Flash. All penguins in .swf's are dark black because it is the default color. .swf files will be replaced by HTML5 making the plugin obsolete when Windows 8 comes out with Internet Explorer 10 in Metro version. Club Penguin Catalogs *Adopt a Puffle *Costume Trunk *The F.I.S.H. (former) *Furniture Catalog (Better Igloos) *Igloo Upgrades *Martial Artworks *Puffle Catalog *Rockhopper's Rare Items *Snow and Sport *Music Catalog *Treasure Book Game Upgrades *Catchin' Waves Upgrades *Dance Contest Upgrades *Hydro Hopper Upgrades *Ice Fishing Upgrades *Sled Racing Upgrades Club Penguin Rooms *HQ (former) *EPF Command Room *Ski Lodge *Lodge Attic *Beach *Beacon *Iceberg *Boiler Room *Book Room *Box Dimension *Cave *Cave Mine *Coffee Shop *Cove *Night Club *Dance Lounge *Dock *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Fire Dojo *Ninja Hideout *Recycling Plant *Forest *Snow Forts *Hidden Lake *Lighthouse *Mine *Ski Hill *Pet Shop *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *Ice Rink *Mine Shack *Migrator *Ship Hold *Crow's Nest *Captain's Quarters *Gift Shop *Sport Shop *The Stage *Town *Underwater *Ski Village Club Penguin Party Rooms: Note: Club Penguin party swf's may not work all of the time. *Party Room *Party 1 *Party 2 *Party 3 *Party 4 *Party 5 *Party 6 *Party 7 *Party 8 *Party 9 *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party10.swf *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party11.swf *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party12.swf *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party13.swf *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party14.swf *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party15.swf *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party16.swf *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party17.swf *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party18.swf *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party19.swf *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party20.swf *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party21.swf *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party22.swf *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party23.swf Club Penguin Books: Dare: dare.swf Fairyfables: fairyfables.swf Franky: franky.swf Give Tour: give_tour.swf Journal: journal.swf Spice: spice.swf Stowaway: stowaway.swf Tales07: tales07.swf Tales08: tales08.swf Tales09: tales09.swf Xmas Book1: xmas_book1.swf Xmas Book2: xmas_book2.swf Xmas Book3: xmas_book3.swf Year0506: year0506.swf Year0607: year0607.swf Year0708: year0708.swf Year0809: year0809.swf Club Penguin Mission Awards: Boiler Spoiler Foiler Medal: 817.swf Chocolates: 820.swf Coins for Change: 812.swf Cool Gift: 818.swf Cove Map: 807.swf Electromagnet 1000 BluePrints: 814.swf Electromagnet Medal: 806.swf Employee of the Month: 823.swf Golden Box Medal: 813.swf Golden Investigative Medal: 810.swf Golden Puffle Award: 802.swf Golden Sled Award: 808.swf Handy Penguin Award: 809.swf Honorary Member of Blue Team: 816.swf Letter from Aunt Arctic: 803.swf Letter from G: 805.swf Pizza: 811.swf Secret Squad Success Medal: 822.swf Silver Watch Medal: 815.swf Starter Deck: 821.swf Stealth Spy Surveillance Medal: 819.swf Wilderness Survival Medal: 804.swf Club Penguin Music Fun Facts History *When Club Penguin started, the only .swf files were the rooms, the loader and the shell. *After the Spanish, French and Portuguese servers came out, the .swf files were localized. Trivia *In old room SWFs, places you could not walk on were normal, and places where things happened when walked on to were green. *While opening an '''.swf file of any item in Club Penguin, only the bottom of the item will be visible, but using the sourcecode, it is possible to view the full image. Gallery File:Swf.jpg|A .SWF of Ice Fishing. Note the dark black penguin. File:Paintbyletters.jpg|A .SWF of the Book Lime Green Dojo Clean, again note the dark black penguin. File:Darkblackcw.jpg|A .SWF of Catchin' Waves, note the dark black penguin. File:Swfcoffee.jpg|A .SWF of the Coffee Shop during the third year anniversary party. File:Sled.jpg|Another dark black penguin .SWF. File:Soak.jpg|A .SWF of Puffle Soaker, note the dark black penguin. File:Iggyup.jpg|A .SWF of the August 2007 Igloo Catalog. swf water.PNG|A .SWF of Card-jitsu Water Town.swf.png|An .swf of the Town on the map Insidedc.PNG|Inside Dance Contest's .fla (.swf files are made from editable .flas) External links *SWF on Wikipedia Category:Misc. Category:Interface